


Trouble

by YanaEffect



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/pseuds/YanaEffect
Summary: Naruto gets fired because of his clumsiness caused by a disability.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh. This was a challenge. Random idea popping in my head, story writing itself, blabla. It's a surprise I can still form sentences in English. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nearly half an hour after getting fired from his third job of the year, Naruto had walked into the apartment, mentally strained enough to break the cheap vase at the far end of the kitchen counter, only with his glare. 

His nose, hands and feet felt cold despite the lukewarm weather of early September. He didn’t even need to wonder  _ why _ . It was… this thing, he knew - he changed the direction of his glare to his left hand, the thumb and the index finger, the ones that caused him trouble constantly. Sometimes, more often than not, they were too weak to hold objects, and he was left-handed. It wasn’t a physical situation, his orthopedist had rather clearly stated and asked him to see a psychiatrist, specifically on the third appointment. Third time’s a charm, they said. It obviously wasn’t the case for Naruto, since the third appointment with the psychiatrist had revealed a fact: his hand would take a long time to go back to normal completely. 

It was last December that had taken his grandmother from him. His precious grandmother. It was New Year’s Eve when he had realized the problem with his hand. Nine months, and he didn’t see much improvement.

He took a deep breath, and trying hard to forget about the events of the afternoon, took off his jacket, and rubbed his face with both hands. He needed a distraction, a solid one. 

The floor tiles looked dusty.

And that is how he had found himself soaking from head to toe, cleaning the house with frenzied enthusiasm, vacuuming, scrubbing, dusting. The apartment probably wasn’t that dirty to be honest, he just thought it made sense to do some real cleaning instead of sulking. The windows had been left open all summer, after all, and it would be cool to clean the dust and dirt under the sofa, armchair, carpets, bed. Also, the glass shower door could use some rubbing, too.

He decided to take a break around seven. He put the last book down back to its original place in the bookshelf, and took a step back, smiling proudly at the scenery of a spotless bookshelf, along with books, covers properly wiped and cleaned from dust and possible fingerprints. Sasuke would be happy to see this.

He walked toward the bedroom to take some rest, his whole body aching as if he had run a marathon. He laid on the bed, lids threatening to give out any second. He gladly let them.

* * *

Naruto had thought he could sleep until the end of the world. Naturally, it was a challenge for him to open his eyes, but the hand cupping his cheek felt warm and comforting. He wished to snuggle close to that arm forever. The feeling was too good to last for that long, though. 

“Wake up, Naruto.” 

“Tired,” he breathed out softly. “Can’t.”

“Have you eaten?” The hand left its place to coldness of nothing.

“Mm.” He didn’t remember eating. “No.”

The weight next to him was gone a second later. Drowsiness invited him to go back to sleep, but the sound of a belt being taken off and the following rustling of clothes intrigued his troubled brain, so he opted to roll to his side and take a glance. 

It was a serene sight, Sasuke doing anything at all. He could just be brushing his teeth, and Naruto found it worthy to watch. 

“It smells like detergent all over the place,” Sasuke noted after putting the last piece of clothing away, now in his sweatpants and a worn-out t-shirt. Which had belonged to Naruto at some point in his life, he recalled. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” He mumbled, smiling softly. “I cleaned everywhere. Even the shoe cabinet.”

“Impressive,” Sasuke replied. “But why?”

Naruto forced himself to sit up. His back hurt from pulling the furniture aside all by himself. “Just wanted to, I guess. You’re gonna have to do the cooking, though. My back’s killing me.”

“No problem. Was tired of eating Mac-’n-Cheese anyway,” joked Sasuke, laughing a little at the expression Naruto made. “I’m kidding. You make good Beans on Toast.”

“Of course I do,” Naruto boasted, stretching a little. His fingertips touched Sasuke’s arm, who had now taken a seat at the edge of the bed. “Unfortunately you don’t get to eat it today.”

“Hmm.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist, gently massaging the muscles. “Delivery’s an option if you want.”

“Sure,” Naruto said in approval, eyes on Sasuke’s hands moving across his skin. “Whatever you want is cool.” He then added, “FYI, fried chicken would make me happy.”

“There’s no other option then. I must reward you.” Sasuke reached out and pinched Naruto’s thigh lightly. “You stink, by the way.” 

“It’s the proof of all the efforts I showed for our apartment, yes?” He chuckled shortly, then pressed his lips together. Sasuke was giving him a weird look. “ _ What? _ ”

The rift between Sasuke’s brows deepened. “Did you pay the rent?”

Naruto raised his own with a start. “Ah. I forgot. Isn’t it due tomorrow anyway?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. I said I would do it today, right?” 

Sasuke nodded once. “That’s why I asked.” He got to his feet, then helped Naruto to get up. Naruto was grateful for the help. He imagined the pain was somewhat equal to something like getting run over by an army of angry zombies, freshly risen from the dead. 

“Ouch- ouch!” he complained, taking a deep breath every now and then as if replying to Sasuke’s barely audible sighs. 

“I’ll get you some aspirin,” Sasuke said once he made sure Naruto was inside the bathroom and taking off his sweat-stained clothes.

“Okay!”

* * *

Shortly after both of them showered, the delivery man arrived with the much needed food. Naruto was putting away the cleaning products and tools while Sasuke prepared the table in front of the sofa. From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a couple of beer bottles being placed down. Which was intriguing, since he unmistakably remembered Sasuke saying he woke up with an annoyingly disturbed stomach when he drank, so he usually stayed away from alcohol during the weekdays. Maybe he craved for it or something. He tore his gaze away from the table to take the bucket he held to the bathroom.

Chicken was as tasty as ever. The sitting position proved to be a little tricky, but the sofa was comfortable enough for Naruto to sit still without suffering too much. Sasuke seemed content, eating his chicken wings and occasionally making small talk. 

Naruto took a sip from his beer. “I found your white pick. It was under the kitchen cabinets.”

“Thanks. How did it even get there, I wonder,” Sasuke commented. 

“No idea. Put it in your guitar case.”

Sasuke nodded. “Okay. Maybe I’ll play you a song later. What do you wanna hear?”

Naruto paused for a moment. “ _ Home of the Blues _ ?”

“I was convinced you’d say I Want to Break Free,” Sasuke mused. “Considering all the cleaning you did. Well. Why Home of the Blues?”

“I feel like the lyrics would really resonate within me right now,” Naruto explained. “Y’know. The part where he  _ just wants to give up and lay down and die _ .”

Downing some of his beer, Sasuke hummed. “I don’t know about the dying part, but my lap’s available if you want to lie down.”

Taking up on the offer, Naruto shifted, putting his head on Sasuke’s lap while his feet were hanging down from the sofa. “It’ll do.”

“Now,” Sasuke pushed a piece of chicken into Naruto mouth. “Are you going to make me wait any longer before you tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s...” He looked at the TV, half-hoping someone to jump out of the screen and change the topic, preferably for a long time. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh. No. Yeah, you see,” he swallowed, closing his eyes. What was there to be afraid of? 

It was the guilt of being a failure. 

“I got fired.”

And it bugged Naruto further when Sasuke continued looking at him without much of a reaction, a change of expression, or an “oh”. He must have been expecting it. 

Sitting up, Naruto picked up his plate and empty bottle. “Thanks for dinner,” he quickly muttered.

“Naruto.”

He took a step toward the kitchen area. What he hadn’t been able to foresee was the bottle slipping from between the fingers that had been temporarily lost their ability to grip. A repetition of the earlier accident.

“FUCK!” He found himself shouting. Before he knew, the vision of shards on the floor were blurred by tears, spilling down the second he blinked. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke took the plate from Naruto’s other hand and set it on the table. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Don’t move, I’ll get the broom.” 

It was difficult to pay attention to the rare tone Sasuke’s voice had when Naruto felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to crush everything. He wiped his cheeks with the backs of his hands, giving a nasty look to the left one. He didn’t mind Sasuke walking around and collecting shards. He didn’t care about the state of the floor. 

“I’m gonna wash my hands,” he suddenly said, not waiting for Sasuke to finish. Luckily, he didn’t step on any glass. He washed his hands, then his face. To have an excuse, he brushed his teeth, and even used Sasuke’s moisturizer. 

About five minutes later, he was calm enough to walk out of the bathroom. Sasuke was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. “...You okay?”

“Yeah.” Naruto’s voice was a bit hoarse. “I overworked myself, probably. Sorry. Didn’t mean to worry you.”

Sasuke looked puzzled. “No. It’s me who should apologize.” He brushed his hair aside to get them out of his view. “Naruto. I want to help. I just… don’t know how.” His voice got lower toward the end.

“I don’t need help. I’m fine,” Naruto answered, trying to get past Sasuke to go to the living area, but he was stopped.

“I cleaned everything up.”

He nodded. “Thanks, Sasuke.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Sasuke offered. “There’s nothing interesting on TV.”

“I-” He stopped. “Fine.” 

Naruto wasn’t sure what time it was, but they were both tired, so it was a reasonable idea to go to sleep. He took off his shirt and got under the covers while Sasuke brushed his teeth. He hesitantly fisted his hands. His left hand didn’t feel clenched hard enough. 

He had already closed his eyes when the lights were turned off and Sasuke got in the bed. It wasn’t long until he felt an arm wrap around his waist, and lips were pressed gently against his shoulder. “Do you want me to rub your back?”

“No.”

“Okay.” He felt hands creep onto his back anyway, applying little pressure, but just at the right places. 

He opened his eyes. “I didn’t mean to get fired, y’know. I was trying my best.”

Another kiss. “I know you were.”

“I spilled coffee over the documents. For the third time.”

One more kiss.

“Say something,” he demanded, feeling his eyes burn. “Anything, Sasuke.” He rolled to face the other. “Tell me how much of a failure I am.”

“No.”

“Tell me how I’m good for nothing.”

“No.” This time, one on the cheek.

“Tell me I’m a sentimental idiot with a fucked-up hand.” He shut his eyes tightly, refusing to let the tears drop.

But, he felt a grab at his left hand. Sasuke raised it up and took it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against it. “You’re the most amazing person these eyes have seen, and I won’t let you think otherwise,” Sasuke whispered. “This is what makes you who you are.”

Lost for words, Naruto kept quiet.

“You’re dead wrong if you think this is making you less precious.”

“I need a new job.”

“We’ll find one.”

“It won’t be easy.”

Sasuke kissed Naruto’s hand again. “I know.” 

Naruto opened his eyes. “Mhm.”

This time, instead of his hand, Sasuke kissed Naruto’s lips. It was a delicate, tender press, tentative but determined. Impatient, Naruto slightly opened his mouth to reveal his tongue. Sasuke was quick to catch up, letting Naruto set the speed, but not letting him take control.

Sasuke’s body warmth was soothing Naruto’s fragile mind. He let his hands freely touch Sasuke under his shirt: his chest, nipples, feeling the bulge of his ribs. Sasuke was caressing Naruto’s cheek while they kissed, now with more passion.

When Sasuke trapped Naruto under him, Naruto didn’t object. He simply took Sasuke’s shirt off and let their chests be in contact, returning to the kiss almost lazily while discovering every corner of Sasuke’s skin. He could recognize Sasuke in a crowd of a hundred thousand men, just by touching his skin. No one could make him feel at ease like this, or kiss him like this. Every time their tongues touched, he felt a shiver. 

They broke the kiss to breathe, and Sasuke took his time kissing down Naruto’s body, spending more time in sensitive areas. His teeth grazed against a nipple, and Naruto couldn’t help but giggle at how surreal it felt. His arousal was growing second by second, and he couldn’t be happier about Sasuke taking his pants and boxers off, letting him spread his legs freely.

“Here’s something to consider when you want to plan how you die. It probably feels better than plainly laying down,” Sasuke spoke, smirking when Naruto gave him a confused look. 

Ah.

The sudden warmth around his cock was not something he experienced for the first time, but it felt new every time Sasuke did it. Sasuke’s hands were on Naruto’s thighs, while his tongue did unimaginably pleasuring things to Naruto. 

In fact, Naruto hadn’t even realized he had been gripping Sasuke’s hair, pushing his head down a little. It was again, by his left hand. Probably a good thing for Sasuke.

But he didn’t seem to care too much about it. He was sucking Naruto’s cock like it was the only thing he could’ve done at that moment. When he let go to breathe, his hands replaced his mouth, making sloppy, erotic noises. Soon enough, Naruto was biting on his lower lip, ready to come.

“Sas-” he panted, “I’m gonna come.”

He received a delicious vibration as a reply, which was the result of Sasuke humming. Then, he let go, quickly pumping Naruto, wiping his mouth on his arm. 

After a few more thrusts, he wordlessly ejaculated on Sasuke’s hand. He felt his face heat up, and relaxed against the bed, watching Sasuke wipe his hands on a towel. “That was something worth living for.”

“I bet,” was the response. 

“Come here,” Naruto called out. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“No?” 

“Nope. I might have a backache, and a half-useless hand, but,” he said, “My other hand’s available.”

Sasuke squinted his eyes, his excitement unhidden. He crawled over to Naruto’s side and kissed him again.

“Also, I need someone to clean my stomach.” 


End file.
